


Fun and Games

by Airie



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: BDSM, Comedy, F/M, Femsub, Kittenplay, Maledom, Married Couple, Pregnant Sex, Romance, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Breezehome, sweet Breezehome". What shows devotion more than agreeing to switch roles to make your spouse happy? FemSub this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime Story

“Aww shit, piss, fuck! Gaah, sonnuva…!!” Farkas’ roar broke the still silence of the bedroom.

“Treasure?” Caye awoke to find her husband rolling onto his back and desperately clutching his leg.

“Leg cramp! Leg cramp!!” He grunted, apparently trying to tear his calf off.

“Dear Gods, I thought you were having a heart attack!” The Dunmer exhaled with relief, lighting a nearby lamp with a small flame she conjured on the tip of her finger. 

“I’m dying here, woman!” He kept groping and clutching his joint, desperately trying to rub the pain away.

“Oh, pish-posh!” She puffed, gently pulling his hands away. “Let me do it, pull your toes together and try to relax.”

She pressed and massaged the hard, tense point on his calf, patiently softening the cramped muscle.

“Ugh… Yeah, like that.” The pained look on his face smoothened.

He rested on the pillows and observed his little wife giving him a professional massage. Though the long, practical nightshirt she wore spoiled the view a bit. 

“Is this better?” She asked, punching his leg with her tiny fists.

“Mmm… That felt good.” He confessed, completely relaxing. “Though I might have some problems falling asleep now…” He grinned.

“I could tell you a bedtime story.” Caye offered, her black eyes flickered.

“You kidding?”

“No. There’s a Breton fairytale I always liked.” She said, still working her hands.

“I’m all ears.” He agreed, folding his arm behind his head.

Her telling a bedtime story? Now, that’ something you don’t get to see every night. His wife was a quiet, well-mannered creature, whom people considered cold and distant. And also a bit creepy, because of her posed speech and alien eyes. He was one of the few who got to know her better. Although, she could still be a mystery to him.

“This is one of my personal favorites, the tale of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf.”

“Uh-oh?” He raised his brow. He might be slow, but he saw a parallel here. He used to be a werewolf, his little lady had red hair like many Dark Elves.

“I used to like this one as a child. Some parts of Breton fairytales might be considered cruel, still they’re quite tame compared to Dunmer bedtime stories…” She advanced a bit up, closer to his knee. “There was once a girl called Little Red Riding Hood. She was called so because of a red cape with a hood she wore everywhere she went.” She began her tale. “One day, her mother gave her a basket with wine, sweets, food and medicine and told her to deliver it to her grandmother, who lived in the deep, dark woods.”

“That doesn’t sound too logical…” Farkas noted. “I mean, wouldn’t it be better if she lived with them? Elders can still do small choirs around the house.”

“It’s a story, don’t look to deep into it.” She sighed, gently caressing his leg. His calf was fine now, but who knew? The cramp could come back every second.

“So, the kid?”

“Little Red obliged, because she loved her grandmother very much. But before leaving, her mother warned her not to wander off the path and not to talk to strangers.”

“She was unarmed? What about beasts?” He wondered. She slapped the side of his upper thigh.

“Shh! Do you want to spoil the story for yourself?” She scolded.

Her husband said nothing, allowing her to continue her tale.

“Little Red left the house with her trusty hood and cape. And the basket, of course. She was humming a tune and hopping, enjoying the woods. Home was soon gone behind the trees and she was alone.”

“How old was she?”

“Pardon?” The elf blinked.

“How old was she? Little, as in a kid or a lassie?”

“Does it matter?”

“Well, kinda. You expect different things from kids and adolescent girls in stories.”

“Fourteen.” Caye replied, growing annoyed.

“What race?”

“Farkas, why do you have to be difficult?” She sighed, resting her head on his thigh.

“Well, race is also important. Her real name could help me guess.”

“She didn’t use her real name and she was a Breton.” His wife enumerated. “And if you’re curious, the woods were mostly oak and birch. It was late summer. Anything else you would like to know before I continue?”

“Nope.” He replied innocently. “I’ll ask you if something hits me.”

“Good. As I was saying… before being interrupted… She was on her way to her grandmother’s house. But she soon noticed beautiful little flowers growing slightly off the road. She knew her mother forbade her from wandering off the path, but mother wasn’t there. And the flowers would surely be a nice gift for her poor, old granny. Besides, she wouldn’t take long. So, she wandered off and began picking the flowers for a bouquet. Little did she know she was being watched by a pair of glowing eyes from the nearby bushes”

“Is this the part where I gasp?” He asked, ruffling her hair.

“Oh, treasure, there are many ways I could make you gasp.” She promised with a smile. He knew that look on her face damned too well. Underneath all her manners his wife was a wild one. 

“I want a story, not a whip in my arse.”

“So vulgar…!” Shaking her head, she undid the knot fastening his pants.

“Whatcha doing?” He grinned with hope.

“I worry the cramp might be more serious than just a random spasm.” She said, pulling his pants off. “I need you to lay still.” She sighed dramatically, gently checking the side of his groin.

“Yes, ma’am!” He said eagerly. “Now, the glowing eyes?”

“Ah, yes! The eyes belonged to the Big Bad Wolf. He observed the lass hungrily, his long rough tongue rolled out of his mouth and drooled. He crept out of the bush and snuck up to the girl. As Little Red noticed him, she gasped, but remained in place. The wolf leaned towards her and asked ‘Who are you and where are you heading to, little girl?’, and she said…”

“Werewolf.” Her beloved cut in.

“I’m sorry?”

“It talked, it must have been a werewolf.”

“Alright” Caye gave up, encircling his navel with her finger. “The werewolf asked where she was heading to. And Little Red said ‘I’m Little Red Riding Hood and I’m off to my granny, who is old and sick, and lives all alone in a cottage deep in these woods.’ So, then…”

“And the grandpa?”

“Granny was a widow!” She squeaked angered.

“Love, no need to act hasty. You’re firing up. Here, let me help you take that shirt off, so you can cool down…” He said, sitting up and fishing her out of the cotton nightshirt. “There, all better. Go on, I’m genuinely intrigued.” 

She pouted a bit, folding her arms and completely covering her humble chest. He laughed, supporting his back against the headrest and pulling her onto his laps. 

“Fine, so the werewolf then said ‘You know, lassie, there are some prettier flowers growing deeper into the woods. I’m sure your grandma would love them’ he then slimes sweetly. Little Red forgets all about her mother’s warnings and runs farther away from the path. The devious creature smiles and rushes to granny’s house, while Little Red is busy with another bouquet.”

“Why didn’t he just rip her throat open on the spot?” Farkas wondered, searching his memory. He used to be a moonbeast, but never attacked people. Still, he understood how predators viewed the world.

“Because he had a plan brewing.” She replied, caressing his chest. “The werewolf soon knocks on granny’s door. The old lady asks cautiously ‘Who is there?’ to which the werewolf replies ‘Little Red, granny!’ ”

“And she bought that?”

“Granny was a bit deaf.” Caye quickly explained. “She foolishly opens the door and the werewolf jumps inside and eats her.” She gnashed her little round teeth for a proper effect. But it would take much more to impress her husband.

“Oh, what happened next?” He asked faking a child’s tone. With his low, hoarse voice it was a hilarious effect.

“The werewolf got dressed in granny’s clothes…”

“But didn’t he eat her?”

“He did. In one big snap, he ate her whole. Only her clothes remained. Quickly, the werewolf put them on and flung himself onto the bed, patiently waiting for Little Red. The girl soon came, humming a tune and carrying the basket and the large bouquet.”

“I’m trembling with anticipation.” He purred, resting his cheek on her forehead. Her behind was a pleasant burden on his groin.

“Little Red greets granny, but notices something is odd about the old lady. ‘My, granny, what big eyes you have!’ She says, taking a step forward.” Caye opened her soulless eyes wide. “The werewolf grins and says ‘To see you better, my dear.’ Little Red takes a closer look and shouts ‘My, granny what big ears you have!” She gestured at her own pointed ears, which he loved to bite so much. “And the beast replies ‘To hear you better, my dear.’ Little Red takes one final step and almost screams ‘Granny, what big teeth you have!’ And the imposter gnashes his sharp teeth and says ‘To eat you better, my dear!’ He pounces the girl and she soon joins granny in his belly.”

“Did he wear her red cape and went back home to eat mom?” Farkas yawned.

“Sun and Stars, what’s wrong with you?” His wife was genuinely shocked. “No! The werewolf went through the basket, found a bottle of wine, drank with delight and then went to sleep.”

“And… that’s it?”

“No, of course not. There has to be happy ending, this isn’t a Dunmer fairytale. A hunter was passing by. He looked through the window and saw the werewolf snoozing on granny’s bed. The hunter pulled out his crossbow and struck the beast with a bolt right between the eyes. He then leaped through the window and cut the werewolf’s belly open to pull both victims out” She quickly ran her finger across his abdomen.

“Ouch.” He slightly frowned. “So… the hunter was a peeping tom, he killed the imposter and pulled out the girl and the naked granny just like that? No digestion going on?”

“It’s a story!” Caye gave up. “In the end, the girl had a big scare, but learned her lesson. Granny got a nice new fur coat and the hunter the contents of the basket. And that’s the tale of Little Red Riding Hood.” She finished the story with a smile. “I guess the moral is, that little girls should not to talk with strangers.”

“Agreed.” 

“But I also wanted you to hear it, because, well… I recently received a red cape with a hood and a nice wolf tail…”

“Oh…” His voice dropped an octave. As much as they enjoyed each other’s company, they had a small secret room in their cellar. She had certain tastes. He was more than happy to indulge her.

“So… I thought we could… test them out soon?” She risked, patting her red eyelashes.

“The tail…?” He asked concerned.

“Is on a belt, not a plug!” She swore. He drew a line, and she respected it.

“Good, good. But, you know what? I’ve been thinking…” His bluish-gray eyes lit up a bit. “Maybe you’d like to… switch roles?”

“R-really?” Caye was surprised.

“No, I just wanted to see the horror on your face. Yes, really. We’ve been doing this for quite some time. You showed me… things. But I see you want something different.” His forehead gently bumped against hers. “I want you to be happy. And… I’m curious myself.”

She felt heat on her cheeks and her temples tight. She wasn’t overzealous when it came to her fetish, an intense session about once per month fully satisfied her. Still, she missed being the bottom. Her husband was a calm and patient person, blessed with iron self-control. He was by no means violent or malicious, which actually should characterize every good dom.

“When?” Her voice trembled.

“Soon.” He kissed her on the forehead. “There’s tons of things we gotta talk over, but right now all I want is to get some sleep.”

“Sleep? Are you sure?” His wife asked seductively. Her hand wandered down his abdomen, but Farkas gently held it in place.

“Yep. Patience, missy, you’ll be begging me to leave you alone soon.” He declined with a grin.


	2. the Ropes

Caye considered herself a patient person. Intrigue, schemes and plotted murder required the trait more than anything. Same for picking difficult locks, sneaking around places she wasn’t exactly supposed to be, and stalking selected targets.

She felt she was soon going to burst. He hadn’t touched the subject the other day. And the next day. And the day that came after… Finally, he suggested they go on a short holyday to the Pale and enjoy a local custom. She almost moaned when he referred to it as ‘nothing you’ve ever had and will never forget’.

\---

“No! No, noo! I beg you, please stop!” She screamed, felling her skin burn.

“Stop your squirming, I’m going easy on you!” He said, holding her closer, as she was about to slip out of his grasp. 

Oh, this was something she would never forget! He took her far up north, deep into the tundra. Then he cracked an airhole through the ice of a small pond and… undressed, then jumper right in.

“Come on!” He urged her to join him. “It’s good for the blood flow!”

“No!” The elf shrugged, slowly motioning away. “I’ll die!”

“Don’t make me come out for you!” Farkas grinned predatorily. “Oh, don’t run!” He called after her, as she started running away. “You should never run from a savage animal, dear! You’ll only encourage it to pursue you!” He gnashed his teeth, getting back on solid ground.

Any bystander in this weather and place would observe in confusion how a huge, naked beast of a Nord chased a petite Dunmer across the snowy wilderness, then forcefully stripped her out of several layers of warm clothing, and dunked with her in ice-cold water.

She felt as if her body was crushed, then burned. She screamed, but he knew how to hold her tightly in place. She would much prefer lashing and humiliation to this freezing torture.

“Relax, try to control your breath.” He said patiently, holding her closer.

“Mercy!” Caye cried, her nails dug into his back.

He laughed, showing no intention of letting go. This was his moment of triumph!

“Okay, here! Something to warm you up!” He reached for the satchel he carried strapped to his armor. He retrieved an opaque bottle, pulled the cork out with his teeth and pressed it to her lips.

She took a gulp and instantly thought her mouth was on fire. She swallowed the burning liquid, coughed, almost unable to breathe, then yelped helplessly. What was that?!

“Orcish moonshine.” He explained, patting her back.

“You want me to go blind, you fiend!” She yelled outraged.

“Fiend!” Farkas laughed. “Okay, missy, that will cost ‘ya. Take a deep breath!”

He dunked in the freezing water and hadn’t resurfaced until she became struggling in a frenzy.

“I want a divorce!” She screamed from the top of her lungs the moment she was able to breathe again.

“I guess you don’t know, that divorce on Skyrim usually involves an axe, love!” He said, giving her a grave look.

“I’ll slap a thunderbolt in your face!” She threatened.

“You’d never do that.” He said with confidence. “I’m the love of your life.”

“No, I’m just with you for your money!” She teased, trying to loosen his grip a bit.

\---

“Ouch.” Vilkas shook his head. “And how did she take it?”

“Not too well. Bit me.” His brother confessed, showing a red bitemark on his cheek.

“You should have taken her to the hot springs in Eastmarch.”

“Those aren’t as good for…” Farkas suddenly fell silent.

“Still nothing?” His twin immediately understood his hesitation.

“Mhm.”

They’ve been married for over a year, and they still hadn’t children. For several months now, the gloves were off, all precautions done away with. And still, nothing. He started fearing his lovely wedded was already pass her time of fertility. Elves were difficult to conceive.

“You’ll get there.” Vilkas comforted. “Now come on, stop being such a baby and let’s get hammered.”

“Almost thought you’d never ask.”

They enjoyed a bit of privacy at the back of the training yard. They hadn’t had the opportunity to spend some time alone in a while.

“So, how you’re doing?” Farkas asked, throwing an empty bottle over the stone wall.

“Same old.”

“So…” He was terrible at trying to talk smooth and manipulate his smarter sibling.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking… Um…”

“Spit it out already.”

“It’s not that easy. I… um. Need your advice. Personal advice.” He felt hot under his armor.

“Okay. Ask.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Ysgramor’s hairy balls, we used to double screw Aela, and now you’re embarrassed?”

“Hey, we didn’t talk, look at each other and none of our body parts touched!” The less malicious twin enumerated. “So it wasn’t weird or anything.” 

“Not at all. Besides, she started it. She always started it.”

“How are you two getting along, by the way?”

“Don’t change the subject. Just spit it out already.”

“Will you show me how to work ropes?” He said in one gasp.

“What??” Vilkas choked on his drink.

“Oh, come on! I know you’re into that sort of stuff, help me out here!” Farkas begged.

“None of your business how I get my kicks, ask your missus once she gets back!”

“I can’t… I’m the top.”

“What? You? You don’t have what it takes. You’re always so nice and cuddly.” The malicious twin sneered. He still couldn’t believe his sister-in-law had a thing for domination, but his brother being the dom? Ha!

“Imma shove my fist down your throat, how’s that cuddly for ‘ya?”

“Okay, okay. But this stays between you and me, right?”

“Like I’d share with anyone!”

“You sure about this?”

“I want my lady to be happy. And safe while we’re at it.” He swore, bowing his head.

“Okay, let’s just find a willing practice dummy…” Vilkas peered into the night sky. Judging from the position of the moons, it should be midnight. “Torvar should be wasted by now.”

“Torvar??” Farkas twitched disgusted.

“We’re going to tie him up, not give him an Imperial Ponyride. Come on, let’s go scoop him from under the table. Don’t forget the booze.”

\---

“And then you pull this end like so… But be sure to slip it this end out of the loop, or you’ll end up strangling her. In general, be careful around the throat and neck…” Vilkas instructed, tying a complicated knot around unconscious Torvar.

“I was on his place more than once, muffin.”

“I bet you did. Thank you for ruining my sleep for the upcoming week. Now, she’s got slender ankles and wrists, be sure to use this type of knot…” he tied the drunken whelp tight, “… or she’ll slip out of your bonds in a blink. Just not too tight, the blood must keep flowing. If you plan to keep her standing, make sure she won’t suddenly lose control of her legs and hurt herself. Always have a knife or shears handy, in case you’ll need to untie her fast.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“Right. Now, some knots are meant for discomfort… I’m sure you did that…”

“Uh-oh.” Farkas looked away.

“Do you need to take a break? Drink some warm milk?”

“Bite me!”

“Okay, okay, calm down. You’ve never taken the dominant role, so just a bit of advice… Don’t gag her. It’s best she immediately tells you if something’s wrong. And not sure if it’s your thing, but no asphyxiation games.”

“I’m not into that stuff.” He refuted. “You think it’s a good idea? You said I don’t have what it takes…”

“I was just teasing. You might actually pull this one off. Your patience is boundless.” Vilkas sighed. 

A good dom knows how to control the game, the bottom… and mostly himself. The dominant one should always know when to stop, and what’s best for the submissive side. Well… his relationship with Ria started a bit crazily, then was going on smoothly… only to end sharply. It was one thing to abuse her a bit and give her a healthy dose of humiliation… But he went too far and wounded her pride and sense of honor. Long story short, she gave him a piece of her mind and severed all intimate ties. A while later, Aela accepted him back… And has been making him her bitch ever since. 

“Okay. I’ll get back to you with any questions once I get back from Windhelm. I got a small job there, some asshole is causing trouble.”

“Go get ‘em.”

“Will do.”

“Wha…? Is this some sort of initiation to the Circle? Because if it is, I want out!” Torvar cried as he regained consciousness.

\---

The job went smoothly, he gave the guy a decent beating, hard enough to make him realize this was serious, and light enough to also make it clear it was only business. He was about to head back home, but heavy snowfall delayed his plans. He spent a day at the inn, enjoying food and drink, with the occasional friendly armwrestle with the locals. 

He left late in the evening, as he managed to offer his service as an escort of a small carriage in exchange for transportation. On his way to the city gate he heard someone shout ‘thief!’ nearby. It wasn’t his business, and he was tired, but duty took over. With a curse, he headed that direction.

Quick footsteps were getting closer and closer. On a hunch, he sunk back into the shadows in the alley close to the Hall of the Dead. The thief appeared soon. It was a female, clad in dark leather armor with a hood. As she was close, he reached out and grabbed her throat. The thief gasped surprised, then in pain when he pushed her against the wall. A bag with her loot slipped out of her hand.

“Caye!” He whispered surprised as he looked under the hood. His grip on her throat immediately loosened.

She coughed spasmodically, but went silent as the pursuit ran into the alley. They both remained in place, their eyes fixed on each other. The guards and a frantic man, no doubt the victim, passed them by.

“What are you…?” She shuttered petrified.

“On a job. You?” He grunted, shaking off surprise.

He knew his wife had been dealing with the Guild, but he never saw her in action. It came to him in its full impact, that his lady was among many things, a thief.

“On a job.” Caye confessed. Gods, she felt shame for being a thief for the first time in her life. 

“Great. Not going to happen.” He said, holding her by the shoulders. Her gaze shifted from his face onto the pavement. “No!” He warned, kicking away the bag with the loot. “You’re lucky I’m letting you go. This stays with me.”

“Treasure…”

“Get out of Windhelm. Tell your Riften friends you screwed up. Then get back home. I’ll decide what to do with you by then.”

With that, he released her and stepped away. He took the bag and left the alley without looking back.

The elf slid to her knees, her hands were shaking. Gods, the way he looked at her. It wasn’t just disapproval, it was the feeling of betrayal.


	3. Guilty Pleasures

“Botched the job? You, boss?” Brynjolf weighted the coinpurse with the fine.

“It was you who insisted I take Mercer’s place.” Caye reminded, slapping herself mentally. She had to play it cool, but her thoughts constantly drifted to home.

The rogue’s eyes shifted to a mounted head just above the entrance to the Guild’s treasury. The tepid air done it little damage, it was still clear it was the previous Guildmaster’s head. Brynjolf shrugged.

“Why do you insist we keep it here?” He asked, looking away.

Caye remembered the exhilarating moment she decapitated Mercer. She smiled slightly, the rogue suddenly felt cold.

“Do you know I consider myself a rather fortunate person?” She asked seemingly irrelevant, giving the morbid trophy a closer look. Mercer will soon need some combing and more preservative infusions.

“Oh?”

“In all my life… And let’s just say I am young for an elf, but lived far beyond the capabilities of men… In all my years I have never hated anyone. Yes, I despised certain individuals, plotted against many, disposed of more than a handful… But I’ve never felt pure, blinding hate. The type that makes you want to kick, spit, bite and scratch. No, I hated people’s foolishness, lack of character, pettiness and the likes. But never despised a person to their very essence. That was until I met Mercer Frey.”

Brynjolf remembered the moment he entered the Guild’s treasury… only to find it picked clean. Yes, he could relate to her feelings.

“He insulted me.” She went on without encouragement. “He insulted my skills, my intelligence, my experience. I wasn’t bothered that he almost killed me, many tried before. But he played me and utterly humiliated as a professional. I did not take that well.”

“I know. I was there.”

“Then I’m rambling.” Caye collected herself. “I keep him up there, because aside from crude satisfaction I get from looking at him, he sends a clear message.”

“And what message is that?”

“You tell me.” She replied. “I’ll be stuck in Whiterun for a longer while. “She said reluctantly. “There’s an… urgent matter I must see to.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Brynjolf asked with a smirk. He was one of the few Guild members who knew she was married.

“Do you want to join Mercer? Give Karliah my regards. If any trouble arises, contact me the usual way.” She said as a farewell. 

Caye left Riften with her pride wounded. Well, to Oblivion with him! She had other problems. Like the love of her life catching her red-handed. The embarrassment she felt, when he found her naked and tied up to their bed one evening, was nothing compared to the burning feeling she felt now.

\---

The trip was unbearable. She hurried, then intentionally delayed as not to prove herself how much did she panic. She arrived in Whiterun at dawn a few days later. She couldn’t decide whether to head straight home, or towards Jorrvaskir. Finally, she entered Breezehome.

“Welcome home.” She heard immediately after passing the doorstep.

“Oh!” she squeaked.

“Took your sweet time. I was hoping you’ll get here a day earlier” Farkas said from where he was sitting; on his favorite chair close to the fire. The house originally had a cooking spit in the center of the room, but they spent a lot of money on setting a solid stone fireplace to the right from the entrance.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I suppose you want an explanation.”

“No.” He interrupted, getting off the chair. He approached and rested his palms on her shoulders, their foreheads bumped. “I’ve been thinking. A lot. And I realized something. When I married you I also married your vices. Some I knew of, and some I discovered later. Regardless, you’re still my wife and I’d do anything to protect you. So, your dirty secrets are safe with me.”

“Farkas…”

“No talking.” He reprimanded. “We agreed we’d give each other space, have lives outside our marriage. That’s a good thing. Then, I’m not going to judge. I trust you aren’t completely depraved. So don’t make excuses, because I accept you with all your messed up weaknesses.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am!” She protested. “I’m not sorry for my unlawful ways, but I am so incredibly sorry I made you feel betrayed. I truly am.”

“I believe you.” He said, after a moment of consideration. “And I’ll soon forgive you. But there is still the matter of punishment.”

“What kind of… punishment?”

“The one you deserve.” He sat back. “Come here.”

She obeyed. As she approached, her husband made himself comfortable, his massive laps straddled. She assumed it meant he wanted her on her knees.

“No, no. I don’t want any of that.” He said when she got on all fours. “Over my knee.”

Caye bend over, her chest and pelvis rested on both his laps. Farkas stroked her back in silence, surprised she trembled. He had time to think things over, and knew he had to carry his plans out now, without hesitation.

He suddenly grabbed her by the hair and kept in place, whilst sharply pulling her pants and underwear down. He raised his hand, then slapped her behind with merciless momentum. She screamed, but didn’t fight. Blood rushed to her head, as he gave her a hard spanking.

“Damn it, woman, don’t I give you enough?! Must you break my heart with your thieving? I’d do anything to make you happy, but apparently it’s not enough!” He groaned angrily, though didn’t smack harder than necessary, keeping a firm grip of himself.

His wife bit her palm painfully hard, saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks burned, pulsing with sharp pain. _“Gods, don’t stop now!”_ She thought.

“Well? What do you want me to do, to keep you satisfied? I’m not a damned wealthy man, my devotion is all I can give you!”

“It’s not about the money!” She cried. His hand stopped. “It never was. I couldn’t care less about gold and trinkets.”

“Then why do you do it?”

“Because I can. And I’m damned good at it.” She boasted breathlessly. Looking over her shoulder, her empty eyes were wide opened. “It makes me feel alive, awake! I love planning a heist and the thrill I might be caught. It makes me happy as much as fighting gives you satisfaction. I’m not doing this because I feel you’re neglecting me. Damn it, you’ve never made me feel unloved or unimportant!”

He was silent for a longer moment, gently stroking her irritated skin. She wiggled impatiently, but he didn’t spank her anymore.

“Then, I have no choice, but to accept you as you are.” He decided with a sigh. To her demise, he let go of her hair.

“Should… I go to the cellar now?” She asked confused. Their cellar, another modification of the original house layout, had a hidden room where they practiced their erotic games every once in a while.

“No. Pull your pants up, I’m done with you… for now.” He declined tiredly.

“But…!”

“No means no. You should never play the game if you bear any grievance with the other, remember? Your words exactly.” 

“Y… yes, you’re right.” She agreed, embarrassed she was so eager, that she forgot all about the rules and safety measures. “I’m sorry.”

“You say that too often.”

“It’s because you’re the conscience I’ve never asked for, treasure.” She confessed solemnly.


	4. Big Tease

_“My work is never done…”_ Caye thought, going through Jorrvaskir’s books. None of the warriors had the time and patience to handle logistics, thus the task was left to her. They needed to order fresh kegs of mead and make sure the roof s repaired before autumn. 

She shifted more comfortably on the cushion she had under her sore behind. Her man had a heavy hand, her ass-cheeks were still sore. And speaking about feeling sore, her pussy just kept demanding attention. She rocked her pelvis back and forth, but felt little relief. 

Aela boldly walked into the Harbinger’s quarters.

“I hate to interrupt your leisure time, but I have a favor to ask.” She said, heavily sitting on the chair next to the desk.

“You have strange ideas of leisure!” Caye sneered. “What can I do for you?” She asked, putting the papers away.

“I need… some gear.” Aela said hesitantly.

“Can’t Eorlund fit you out?”

“No, I don’t think so.” The Huntress was red under her war paint. “I need… special gear.”

“Azura!” The Dunmer instantly realized the hidden message. “Honestly, will domination and bondage soon become a regular part of training around here?”

“Bite me!” Aela was about to leave.

“No, stay.” Caye got up as well, but with a hiss she sat back down.

“You okay, little one?”

“Better than ever. Just a bit sore.”

“Ha! Farkas finally put his foot down?”

“More like his palm. But it’s you we’re talking about, my dearest.” Caye smiled calmly. 

“Yea… I was thinking… I want to give it a shot. You know… So Vilkas will finally shut up.”

The Harbinger remained silent, wanting for the Huntress to start explaining herself.

“He’s an ass with an oversized ego, but I’ve known him for so many years. He’s healthy, resourceful and loyal. And despite the fact he couldn’t handle the beastblood and got himself clean, he can still give me strong, bold children. Besides, I’m not getting any younger.”

“Have you purchased your Amulet from Riften yet?” The elf couldn’t resist.

Aela pinched her nose and pulled painfully hard. 

“Just because you’re the Harbinger, doesn’t mean I won’t put you down a notch, little rascal!” She threatened.

“Mercy! I submit!”

“Good, that’s what I like to hear!” Aela let go and paced around the room.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit boring? Both of us married to one of the twins?” The Dunmer inquired, rubbing her nose.

“I’m not married to anyone! I’m just considering the options.”

“Of course.” Caye relished on the moment. Over a year ago, she was in Aela’s place and the straightforward warrioress pestered her about her own intentions. “Forgive my intrusion.”

“You needn’t pretend you’re not enjoying teasing me.” Aela kicked a wall.

“We’re getting off track. I will be glad to share my resources and knowledge with you. Question is, when?”

“Soon.” Aela said vaguely. 

“Does he know you want to taste this type of filth?”

“No” he Huntress grinned unsettlingly. “I’ll surprise him.”

“I see… I’ll make sure to thoroughly discuss safety measures with you.”

“Thanks. I’ll be going now.” The Nord woman turned to the exit. “I’m going hunting. I guess you’ll remain in the safety of your study?”

“You know well my feelings about grim and bugs.” Caye said with dignity.

“Wuss. I’ll be sure to bring you some rabbit skins, if I shoot any. They’ll compliment you nicely.” With that, she left. 

The petite elf sighed, playing with the abacus. Things were starting to get… interesting. But this wasn’t the time to dwell on intimate and perverse matters, she had some calculations to do.

“Did you need anything else?” She asked, hearing a knock on the doorframe. “Oh.” She bend back in her chair, seeing it was her husband.

“You that sore?” He asked, noticing the cushion under her rump.

“Mayhap I’m too short to reach my papers?” She felt a bit of sarcasm wouldn’t hurt.

“Suffer. You deserved it.” He said indifferently, occupying the same chair Aela sat in just a second ago.

“If only you’d do something more, than just put me in line, treasure…”

“Keep talking, and I won’t show you the nice things I got you.” He warned.

“What kind of… nice things?” She felt a sudden heat flash.

“Oh, you’re going to love ‘em!” His light blue-gray eyes narrowed.

He got up and stood behind her. She wanted to see what he was up to, but with a gentle stroke on the cheek, he turned her head to face the desk. His palms rested on her shoulders, giving them a massage. She relaxed, letting him work out some of her recently accumulated tension. 

“Draw the line.” He purred, brushing his rough cheek against her neck.

“No… no spitting. Don’t grab me by the throat. And don’t slap me in the face.” She conditioned. “Please.” She added humbly.

Did that mean the game was on starting now? But… here? In Kodlak’s old study? No, of course not, neither of them would feel comfortable frolicking on the previous Harbinger’s bed. Not to mention there were others in the living quarters.

“Starting word is ‘trinket’. Safety word is ‘larceny’.” He revealed, unlacing her robe’s collar and front. “Be good and put your hands where I can see them. And no peeking.”

She rested her palms on the desk, breathing deep and slow. She could feel his bulk from behind. His warmth and smell were comforting as always, though she was anxious what he had planned.

Her robes were modest, comfortable and loose-fitting. With just a pull of the lacing, Farkas exposed what she wore underneath; a simple cotton bra. 

“I hoped you’d wear something more eye-catching for me.” He said disappointed, resting his head on her shoulder. He pulled one of the straps, then released with a snap. “No matter, I got that covered.”

She wanted to say something snappy, but bit her tongue. The dom was talking, she shouldn’t interrupt.

“What, you don’t want to cooperate?”

“It’s not that.” Her voice raised, as he nibbled on her neck and shoulder. “I’m just sinking in the mood.”

“I’m glad. Bend a bit forward, I hate working those straps of yours without seeing what I’m doing.”

Caye sighed, bending forward as he undid her bra, then disposed of it somewhere. Her breasts were small, but perky and firm. She squeaked, as he groped them, his steel gauntlets were cold. But she didn’t move, obediently awaiting instructions.

He enjoyed playing with her titties, before releasing and reaching into his satchel, where he had one of the toys he prepared for this occasion.

“What…?” Caye felt something metallic sliding down her shoulder, then encircling her nipple. It was an all too familiar sensation. She looked down; in her man’s hand was a small gadget made of steel and adorned with garnets; a nipple clamp.

He noticed how she tensed, but didn’t hesitate, he had to be bold, there was no place for second thoughts. He drew the clamp near her dark blue areola, his wife started to tremble. He halted, waiting for her consent. His hand didn’t move, as he gently bit her ear.

There was deep silence in the study, the elf’s nipples hardened with anticipation, her cheeks and abdomen felt hot. She figured out the reason for his sudden hesitance. She took a deep breath.

“Trinket.” She breathed out.

The clamp closed around her tender flesh. She yowled, her nails scraped the woodwork. Feeling a piercing spear of pain in her breast, she bit her tongue, surprised how wet her mouth became in such a short moment. She tossed in her chair, but didn’t dare look at him or move her hands.

“Give me your hand.” He demanded.

A second clamp fell in her little palm. Up close, she could see the gadget had elegant arcs and curves, the lower part had a dangling semicircle with a small red gem fixed under it. It wasn’t just decoration, the two clamps could be easily connected with a chain or hooked up with a leash. 

“Do it yourself.” Farkas encouraged, turning the chair around with no effort. “I’d love to see it.”

She looked up at him, trying her best to keep tears from pouring out of her eyes. It hurt! It wasn’t pain that could make a person pass-out or go insane, but it was impossible to ignore. The clamps had smooth edges, not unlike some she saw… and felt, which had them notched, but the stress was felt so intensely on her delicate parts.

“Well…?” He raised his brow. “I’m waiting.” He folded his arms.

Caye firmly held the clamp, looking him straight in the eye. A wayward tear escaped the corner of her eye, rolled down her cheek and smudged the edge of her war paint. She could have sworn her heart stopped for a second, but if she wanted to keep this game going, she had to go with the flow.

The clamp closed on her nipple, new pain merged with the old one. She clenched the armrests, her chest heaved, the steel rings dangled with a subtle chime. She bore it as best as she could.

“Oh, love…” Farkas dropped to his knees. “Let me help you with that.”

He blew on her burning nips, gently cuddling her tits. The cold of his breath wasn’t enough. Ice! Yes, that was exactly what she needed right now! She could get up and march with her pair bouncing carelessly in the breeze all the way to Winterhold, then lay down flat on a glacier!

He gently licked her tender flesh, the saliva his tongue left was also a bit of comfort. The spanking from the day before was now a distant memory.

“You seem strained, dear. Everything’s alright?” He teased, standing up. 

Before she could say anything, he tilted the chair back, supporting it against the desk. He grabbed a handful of her hair, and bend her head back. Gently, but dominantly.

“Oh…” She cooed, tears were now escaping her eyes and flowing up her eyelashes and forehead.

Farkas’ agile tongue licked them off, savoring the moment. This was a good start. Nothing violent, but with impact, something that would instantly define where her place was in their little game. He ran his finger down her throat. She conditioned he doesn’t grab it, he remembered, but he loved to see her instinctively tense and arch her back.

He stroked her laps, pulling her skirt up. She whimpered, pain mixed with excitement. Though she wanted to watch, she could only see the upside-down map of Skyrim on the wall above the desk. He caressed her thighs, listening into the noises she made. She wasn’t frantic nor in agony, which meant he was doing good so far. He grinned, unceremoniously grabbing and sharply pulling her panties. The material tore, she gasped surprised, her legs opened eagerly.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Very!”

He kissed her damp forehead, merely tapping her pussy with his fingertips. Her lips were sealed together, but slowly started to part from the wetness overflowing her vagina.

“You’re getting off, aren’t you?” He noted, gently pushing a finger inside. 

Ysgramor’s honor, she was wet and hot! He played with her slippery lips, conjuring short cries and deep moans. No one would ever believe her usually measured voice could be so sweet. His groinpiece was tight and uncomfortable now, but he had to control himself more than anything. Although he wanted to do away with everything and just have her here and now, on the floor (Kodlak’s bed was out of the question), he regained his cool. This was just foreplay.

“Please…!” She dared to speak. “Don’t tease me…”

“No.”

The chair’s front legs hit the floor with a thug. Caye blinked, feeling dizzy. She looked up; her husband was licking his fingers with a smirk.

“We’re done… for now.”

“What…?” She jumped, the steel clamps dangled. 

“Shush!” He hissed, pushing her back down. “Patience, dear. We’ll both get what we want.”

The disappointed look on her feverish face was priceless. He wanted to remember every detail of this scene; her cheeks blushed, her soulless eyes wet, her chest exposed and abused with the clamps, her legs trembling, a part of her sweet honeypot visible from under the pulled up skirt.

“Is there something you want to say?” He inquired, gently stroking her cheek.

“Big tease!” She grunted.

“You only get one backtalk without punishment.” He warned. “Leave your papers for today. I want you to look nice for the evening.” He smiled heartily. “I left you something in my old room. Get prepared and meet me home.” He took a step back, giving her a scrutinizing look. “Leave the clamps, understood? And let your hair loose. Also… paint your nails and eyelids golden, you know how much I love it.”

“Yes.” She nodded meekly.

“I can’t wait.” He said, exiting the room. “Don’t be late!” He called, as the door was about to close behind him.

Caye allowed herself to go numb and whimper a bit. Her breasts were pulsing with slowly fading pain. The part of the skirt she was sitting on was slippery and moist. Her heart raced, her hands trembled.

And it was barely midday!


	5. Bad Kitty

The room hadn’t changed since Farkas became a married man. The few personal belongings that remained were closely associated with his work. It was a healthy attitude; separating your personal life from business. 

On his old bed was a package wrapped in simple linen sheets. She sat on the bed’s edge, eying the unknown gift. The simple, narrow frame creaked. She smirked, remembering how the two of them could make it creak those few intense nights after their engagement. 

She placed the package on her laps. It was tied with a plain leather strap. Stroking the material, she wondered what sort of surprise did he come up with. Faintly, she was still aware of the clamps, their weight and the stress their metal jaws had on her flesh. The pain oscillated somewhere at the back of her mind, slowly settling in, whilst she fought curiosity and anxiety.

“Oh, pish-posh!” She took a grip of herself. “One would think I’m a shy maiden!”

With quick, precise movements she unfolded the package. Inside was a set of expensive lingerie. She felt her cheeks sting as she blushed. It was a fine set of traditional Dunmer temple dancer dress associated with the cult of Almalexia. 

“How did he get a hold of this?” She asked out loud, unfolding the outfit in front of her. 

The pale gold material was fine silk, with accents of metallic crimson. Paper-thin, it was tailored by a master craftsman, no doubt about it. The copper and golden accessories that came with it were perfectly polished, sparkling in the dim light.

She glanced at the door, fearful someone could be peeking on her, but it was closed and she was alone. She wasn’t a prude and was comfortable with her desires, even though she never flaunted them, but suddenly felt strange embarrassment. 

He must be home now, preparing things for tonight and laughing his arse off! Well… She knew what she asked for, she had no right to complain.

Caye neatly folded the dancer outfit and wrapped back in the linen sheets. She had some pampering to do, time was running short and she already had a list of things to check off. On her way she bumped into her brother-in-law.

“What’s the hurry?” He asked, as she rammed herself into his chest.

The elf hissed, as on impact the clamps painfully reminded of themselves. Thankfully, her chest was covered with the package she was clutching.

“I have no time for chit chatter.” She replied briefly.

“Are you alright?” Vilkas raised his brow, noticing she was not as prim and proper today.

“Aren’t you curious!” She exclaimed, suddenly realizing she was still red in the face. “I have things to do and arrangements to make, so if you’ll excuse me…” She tried to slip by. 

“Preparing for something… special?” He asked, cutting her off. His wolfish grin exposed his sharp canines.

He knew! How?! Of course, who else could give her husband tips if not his malevolent brother! Oh, and the look on his smug face! Even though he and Farkas were twins, Caye never lusted for Vilkas. Of course, she found him an attractive man, but if the two of them would ever find themselves lost on a deserted island, she’d sooner eat him, than sleep with him.

“I don’t have time for this!” She squeaked annoyed.

“My, my, Harbinger, did I make you feel uncomfortable?”

“You’ll have to forgive me, but I do not dispute with men who wear more make-up than me, and whose skirt is frillier than mine! I go!” She snapped, making a dash.

“It’s not a skirt, it’s armor!!” She heard him roar.

Fighting the urge to verbally spar with him a tad more, she retreated to her study. There, she ordered a bath and a light dinner. Nibbling on a roasted capon, the elf slipped into the wooden tub. The water was hot, just like she loved it. She bit her lip, submersing herself all the way to her cleavage. Her nipples were throbbing, the clamps heated up as well. Removing them for just a moment was tempting, but she dared not disobey.

Caye licked her fingers, savoring the last bite of her feast, Thilma knew how to stuff capon. Sadly, the reliable servant was growing old with each passing day, they should find someone to help her and eventually take her place. Come to think of it, there was an orphan girl wandering near the Temple of Kynareth. Orphans did make excellent servants, their sense of gratitude was stronger than Skyforge steel.

She dunked in the water and bobbed up after a longer moment to shoo those thoughts away. This was her time! She shouldn’t think about pragmatic, menial things. She wondered what was her other half up to now. Moreover, she was dying to know what was he going to wear. He never enjoyed bizarre costumes, or too much accessories, preferring to simply be naked, maybe with a collar or a pair of cuffs, but cringing on the very idea of wearing too much leather and spikes. 

The temple harlot outfit was stretched over the chair, a bottle with golden nail paint and a small jar with gold eye dust were on the desk. The Dunmer planned to oil her skin, scent her hair and paint her face and nails, just like he wanted. Finally, she intended to slip into the lingerie. She would have some time left, so she could enjoy a bit of reading, something light and sultry. Yes, that would be nice…

\---

It was getting dark, long shadows loomed over Whiterun. A little figure sprinted down the stairs from the upper district to the marketplace, passed the now empty stalls, and headed towards the lower class residential area. 

She felt warmth in her chest and a ball of ice in her belly. Soon, in just a few minutes, she’s going to come home and be welcomed by her love. She was a bit anxious. After all, he had no experience as the dominant one. But she was sure he made all necessary preparations, and hadn’t neglected safety measures.

She stood before her door. Bother, she forgot her key! No matter, she had a lockpick and knew the lock to her house like the back of her hand. The pick slipped into the keyhole and gently tilted right, then a bit left, then…

The door swooped open. Caye toppled, as she was leaning on it to get a better angle. She was quickly caught and pulled into the house before suffering a fall.

“Old habits die hard?” She heard a sigh of disapproval.

Her treasure closed the door, still holding her close to his chest. Without a word, she let the lockpick slide back into the sewed-in pocket in her sleeve.

“I forgot my key.” She quickly explained.

“Right…” Farkas still didn’t approve. 

He hadn’t his war paint on. Without it, his eyes seemed smaller and his gaze less intimidating. He also did the unthinkable; got a shave and combed his hair. His jaw was the essence of Nordic, just like his brow. He looked like a completely different person after some grooming. This was a nice change, however she preferred his more brutish everyday look.

To her demise, his clothes were simple and practical; dark-brown linen pants with a wide studded belt and a white, short-sleeved shirt with a laced-up front. To top it all up, he wore hide bracers and cuffed boots. Well, his attire didn’t particularly demand respect, but on the other hand, it hadn’t constrained him in the slightest and was easy to take off.

“Something wrong?” He asked, after allowing her to gawk for a moment.

“I expected you to wear something more… fetching.” She admitted.

“Oh, really?” His brow rose. “How nice of you.”

“Well, I hoped…”

Before she could say what she had in mind, his hand closed firmly on her mouth and jaw. It didn’t hurt her in the slightest, but her jaws were shut tight. His grip was solid, she couldn’t move her head or pull away.

“Love, don’t speak unless spoken to.” Farkas said sternly, but calmly. “I’d hate to discipline you, because believe me, it’ll hurt me more than you if I’ll be forced to put you back in line. And I’d hate to hurt you more than necessary.” His grip relaxed, but his rough palm was still on her lips. “Now, I know you’re smart and won’t cause me any trouble. Right?” He asked, letting her go.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” She apologized, feeling blood rushing faster through her head. She knew he could yank her jaw if he’d want to. But he would never do that.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” He corrected with a smug grin. “That’s how you’re going to call me tonight.”

Caye bit her tongue. Daddy? How embarrassing! Was she a silly little goose to call a man like that? How degrading! He knew she’ll find this an insult to her own intelligence! He…

“I’m sorry… daddy.” She said obediently, bowing her head.

“It’s alright.” He replied, stroking her cheek. “You look pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you like your present?” He inquired.

“Yes, I love it.” She answered truthfully. Before leaving, she took a look at herself in the mirror and she looked stunning.

“I’m not convinced.” He sighed, turning around. She remained in place, he sat in his favorite chair. He snickered, pleased to see she was waiting for him to give an order.

He prepared everything in their special room and went over the scenario with all the possible complications. It took time, but he hoped he remembered everything and was ready to give her some of her own medicine. With all his love and tenderness.

“If you plan to stand like that, we might as well call it a night and go to bed.” He finally said. “I get the impression you’re not In the mood. Are you?”

“I was thinking about you the whole day.” She protested, but dared not raise her voice.

“That’s nice to hear.” He smiled warmly, then leaned back. “Enough with the chit-chatter. Strip for daddy.”

She pouted her lips, brushing her hair back. He liked it loose, she felt more comfortable fashioning it in waterfall braids. She always loved to undress for him, better yet be undressed by him. She’s going to give him a show. After all, it would be a crime if the dancer outfit would go to waste.

Farkas lounged, observing his little lady bending forward, running her hands down her waist and hips. Gaining some weight wouldn’t hurt her. The only thing she should lose was the damned robe.

“Don’t rush.” He patiently said. “I want to enjoy you to the fullest.”

The elf undressed and posed for him, progressively building up the heat. The dancer outfit fitted her perfectly, the open bra and also open panties showed off her goods. Though seventy years older, she was still young in elven terms.

She moved with elegance, the only thing missing was music. The steady fire in the hearth was the only sound in the house. She got on all fours, and arched her back. Like a kitten ready to play, Caye crawled up to the chair, she brushed her head against his leg, then rested on his lap.

“I always wanted to have a kitten.” He remembered, stroking her hair. “But cats seem to hate me. But you’re a good kitten, aren’t you?”

“Meow?” She stared at him wide-eyed. He could see his reflection in her empty eyes.

He scratched her chin, she bend her head back, exposing her throat and neckline. Her palms rested on his knees for support. Pleased, she closed her eyes. So, he had a pet fetish? She could work with that. After all, she treated him like her dog more than once. Why not be his playful kitten?

“Keep your eyes closed.” She heard his hoarse whisper. It was good she was already on her knees; his voice always made them weak.

He stopped caressing her chin. She waited with anticipation. Farkas shifted on the chair. She felt warmth close to her face just before he gave her a light kiss. She wanted more, deeper, but he quickly backed away.

He reached down to her breasts. Her nipples were weighted down with the steel clamps, the skin was tender and swollen around them.

“You’re such a cute kitten. I’d hate to see you run off somewhere. Luckily, I’m prepared.”

He reached for something he had in his pocket. There was a quiet snap, as he attached two snap-links to the loops of her clamps. The other end was a thin velvet leash. 

“Ah!” She opened her eyes and gasped surprised, when he gently tugged.

“Eyes closed.” He reprimanded, pulling sharper.

His wife firmly shut her eyes, clinging to his laps. She mewled in pain, but she couldn’t fool him; her body gave away she was enjoying the hurting. Her ass wiggled, her asscheeks clenched and relaxed in a steady rhythm. He already had plans for her behind.

“Come on” he said, getting up. She slipped off his laps, but thankfully didn’t hurt herself; the leash’s length was sufficient.

She was smart enough to remain on her knees and follow him to the cellar. He halted as they reached the stairs. She brushed against his leg before sitting on her soles, waiting what will her top decide to do.

“Are the big, scary stairs too much for my kitten?” He joked, seeing her hesitation.

In response Caye laid on the floor and rolled on her back. She felt red-hot needles piercing her breasts, but endured.

“You know, it’s probably best I carry you.” He decided after a moment of consideration.

He reached to pick her up. And as any moody cat, the Dunmer caught his arm between her knees, grabbed his hand, and bit the side of it. Farkas hissed.

“Bad kitty!” He shouted, kneeling and forcefully rolling her on her stomach. 

He grabbed her nape and pressed her cheek to the floor. He then took a wide swing and slapped her ass. Involuntarily, she cried like a cat whose tail had been stepped on. He unceremoniously took her in his arms and carried down, shooting her a deadly glare. She purred, rubbing her cheek against his. His skin was already rough, even though he shaved in the morning.

“No treats for you.” He stated, opening the secret door to their playroom.

“Mrrr?” Caye purred, biting his ear.

She took the liberty to look around. He was busy. Most unnecessary items were gone, the room was now more spacious. He planned to play it simple, apparently.

“Daaaddy, where are my toys?” She pouted, seeing her bed and other contraptions were also gone.

“You’ll get them back, don’t worry.” He assured, putting her down.

He wrapped his arms around her. She was crushed in a tight embrace. She exhaled, her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest. She sunk her nails in his lower back to signal he was smothering her. The grip lessened.

“You know I’d never hurt you on purpose?” He asked, seeking confirmation.

“Of course!” She replied truthfully. He hadn’t a violent nature and never liked to engage in fights with people close to him. His kind, calm attitude was what she loved the most about him.

“Alright” he was relieved. “Let me just take these off.”

He unsnapped the clamps and put them away along with the leash. Now did she realize what a torture those were. She rested her palms on the small table behind her, pushing her chest forward. Her fingers met with something cold: it was a bowl of ice. Farkas fished out two ice cubes and rolled them around her nipples. That was exactly what she needed!

He marveled at the ice melting against her hot skin, droplets streaming down her lovely breasts. Her nipples were erect and swollen as if she was nursing. The thought of her breasts full of milk made him harden.

“Thank you, daddy.” She cooed with relief.

“I look after my girl.” He said, leaning to kiss her on the forehead.

She pulled the hem of his shirt, it was unfair she was wearing so little and he was fully dressed.

“Hm?” He raised a brow. “Impatient, aren’t we?”

She nodded. Her man pulled his shirt over his head. Dear Azura, no matter how many times she saw him do that, seeing him shirtless always made her mouth feel moist. She swallowed.

Farkas didn’t waste his time on words. He guided her to bend over the table and outstretch her arms. He stepped to the other side of the table and from the floor he picked up a long coil of dark red rope. He hoped he remembered everything his brother taught him, he didn’t want her to break loose or hurt her wrists. Carefully and patiently, he tied her wrists together, then bound the rest of the rope to the table’s front legs. It was a square, solid piece of carpentry, bolted to the floor, there was no chance of it toppling over.

Caye relaxed, her cheek rested on the wood. This was nice, he knew what he was doing. The knot was firm, but didn’t stop the blood from flowing. The rope itself was soft and the thickness just right. She realized the only person who could have taught him how to tie a professional knot like that, was his twin. She crinkled her nose, her brother-in-law was the last thing she should be preoccupied with now.

Sudden coolness around her asshole ended her stream of thoughts. She jerked to look over her shoulder, but couldn’t; the knot was short. The only result was the table’s edge painfully pressing against her hipbone. What was that? The ice!

“You know, I think this is the perfect opportunity to push our relationship another step forward.” He proposed, running the cube between her buns. “Like for instance, explore the one place I haven’t been in.”

Her butt immediately clenched. With a laugh, he groped her ass and spread the cheeks open.


	6. Daddy

No, not there! He’ll tear her apart! She wiggled, mewling. She felt his hot tongue playing around her unexplored hole. She clenched her muscles, fighting his tongue trying to slip in. Noo, her behind wasn’t for that!

“What’s wrong with you? Stay still.” He scolded, pressing her pelvis down the woodwork.

He generously moistened her asshole, saliva dripped down onto her slit and the table. Mother of Roses, his tongue was agile and rough, he could twist and roll it however he’d want. But under the given circumstances, his talent wasn’t to her advantage. Though she fought, he stuck the tip inside, wiggling energetically. Caye yelped surprised, he gave her no time to adjust, exploring her tight entrance.

“No, no, no! Daddy, please, not there! Anything but my bum!” She begged, jerking away.

Farkas pulled out, her asshole made an embarrassing popping sound. She instinctively tensed. She disobeyed her top, she’s going to get what’s coming to her. She could hear him stand up and unbuckle his pants. The belt…

“Stick your rear out.” He ordered, his voice was colorless. 

The elf raised her hips, awaiting the inevitable. The belt swished and hit her across the cheeks. She screamed, sturdy leather was much more painful from a hand. But he wasn’t done yet. He lashed her two more times, taking an excruciating moment of pause between strikes, listening to her whimper. 

When he was done, he took a step back and stared silently at his wife’s irritated skin. He knew it would eventually come to this, she was a stubborn woman. Still, he was angry at himself, but it was a necessity. She was in no position to question him or say ‘no’. 

The buckle rung hollow next to her ear. She went numb; the rope binding her wrists dug deeper, her booty was stinging, she knew she’ll have marks for a few days.

He approached her up front, holding his pants up. Her eyes got watery, she bowed her head, beaten into submission. He gently held her by the chin to look at him.

“Well, what do you have to say?” He asked calmly.

“I’m sorry I made you do that, daddy.” Caye apologized, her make-up smudged.

“Damn right you are.” He stressed, leaning forward. “You do and let me do whatever I please until hear the safety word. Now, is there anything else you want to say? No? Good.” He took the belt and folded. “Bite into this.” He said, giving it to her.

She closed her jaws on the rough leather, immediately starting to salivate. Her love completely undressed, paying her no mind. She admired the lines of his shoulders and chest, then abdomen and finally his massive, limp cock. After so many intense love-making sessions with him, she’ll never go back to elves.

He briefly brushed her hair back, getting back to working her rear. He exhaled slowly, trying not to make a sound. It was good she couldn’t see the look on his face, he was unsure what to do now. He never liked to plan too much ahead, as plans had the tendency to get terribly messed up. But now he was in a tight spot; do her hard or cut some slack? He was terrified of going overboard and harming her, but at the same time he couldn’t be too soft.

She yowled, feeling his member heavily slam against her lower back, then rest between her cheeks. It was still soft, but impressive in size and thickness. That thing could break a woman her size, but he always took it slow, allowing her to adjust. Please, please, please be gentle this time!

Her breathing got too irregular and fast to be mere excitement; she was starting to panic. Not good. Having her humiliated, aroused and submissive was okay. Having her scared wasn’t. He remembered the last piece of advice his brother gave.

_“I think you’re all set.” Vilkas rubbed his chin. “Just one more thing. You probably already know this, but I want my conscience clear. Anything goes between the boundaries you agreed upon, but never make your bottom fear you. She’ll be exposed and at your mercy. Have your fun, but once she stops feeling safe under your control the game is over and you’re just abusing her.”_

_“Got it.” He had the feeling his brother had first-hand experience, but didn’t ask._

He laid on her flat, immobilizing, but allowing to breathe. He rested his forehead between her shoulder and neck, reaching forward to take her bound hands into his.

“Trust me.” He said quietly, kissing her shoulder.

Caye’s breathing slowed down, her muscles noticeably relaxed. He rested on her for another moment, rubbing her hands in his, making sure they’re not getting cold or stiff from the knot. When her small, firm ass pushed against him, he knew things were okay.

He got off her, feeling a bit more confident and reassured he did the right thing. He reached to a shelf for special salve. After greasing his hands, he oiled her aggravated skin. The sweet curves shone like polished metal. She moaned muffled, the salve lessened the irritation a bit.

Good, good. He decided it was time to go hard now. He sandwiched himself between her buns and rode shallowly, coating his cock in the salve. She cried, when he pulled her hair back, but the belt was still in her mouth. She couldn’t control her salivation, a puddle started to form on the woodwork.

“Don’t worry.” He assured, poking her hole with his cap. “I know your limits, so I won’t do it personally tonight. But…” Farkas breathed into her ear. “If I ever catch you stealing again, I’ll wreck your ass, love. I mean it.”

He let her hair go, his wife obediently rested her cheek in the wet wood. He took the belt from between her jaws, Caye coughed, getting out the drool that got into her throat.

“You won’t catch me ever again.” She promised. _“Because I’ll be more careful.”_ She added in her mind.

“I’m not that stupid, kitty cat.” He guessed her intentions right. “And you better shape up. Close your eyes. I got another surprise for you.”

More surprises? Oh, this was getting good. The elf shut her eyelids, awaiting with anticipation. After a brief moment of panic, her treasure managed to set the mood and action on the right track. She was a bit angry at herself for thinking he would do something selfishly cruel to her.

She felt smooth coolness on her lower back. Although curious, she knew daddy wouldn’t like her peeping. She bit her lower lip, feeling the sleek object slide alongside her behind, then vulva. Daddy comfortingly stroked her ass, whilst coating it with her juices and the salve. 

“I already told you I won’t do your ass personally. But I’m not leaving it undisturbed tonight. Relax.”

When the tip of the surprise met with her anus, Caye guessed what it was; a teardrop-shaped glass plug. She purred, feeling it fight the resistance of her asshole, but steadily pushing inside. The size was just about right, she felt how it filled her, but with no pain.

She was getting hot, the salve must have had a pinch of Fire Salts in it. She sighed, instinctively closing her thighs together and rubbing them like a cat in heat. The plug trusted deeper as a warning.

“I didn’t tell you to close your legs. Wide apart, unless you want me to tie them to the table. And yep, the salve had something special in it. Be nice and I’ll scratch your itch.”

Bastard! If her eyes had the normal color one could see them roll to the back of her head. Her pussy burned a steady, carnal flame. Her ass was also on fire, the plug felt like an icicle, slipping in and out from different angles. She was getting too wet to contain her excitement. She bit on a strand of hair that got in the corner of her mouth. She needed his cock.

His wife could be so cute when he denied her something. He let go of the plug, turning his attention to her honey lips. The smooth, ashen-blue flesh spread under his fingers, revealing her pink pussy. The whole vaginal opening was flooded with clear, slippery juices. He decided there will be no soft foreplay, unceremoniously stuffing two fingers inside. She screamed, but her voice sunk into a moan. Farkas smiled pleased, proud he was the only one to make her sing like that.

His fingers were thick and rough form handling a sword. She could feel his wedding ring tease her from the inside, as he shoved them to the limits. To make her cry louder, he bent the fingertips, finding her sensitive spot. He resumed manipulating the plug, she could feel the wall between her vagina and rectum stretched and flexed. Gods, she’s going to go numb soon.

Oh, but there was something missing. She wanted to taste him! Both of them loved giving and receiving oral service, she could take his whole curved shaft inside with no preparation. Her throat was as deep and hot as Red Mountain itself.

“P… please!” Caye begged. “Please let me suck you off, daddy!”

He hadn’t said anything, but pulled his fingers out and released the plug. She shook, expecting punishment. It was uncertain whether she feared or anticipated it.

“And do you think you deserved it?” He inquired, gently spreading her lips, and blowing at her hot twat.

“I…” This must have been a verbal trap! Or was she just paranoid? She had no idea, and it drove her even more frustrated. “I don’t know, I beg your mercy.” She submissively pleaded.

“Well, I do tend to spoil you…” Farkas noted, approaching her.

With hope, she noticed him getting hard. And at the same time she felt hurt he hadn’t gotten stiff earlier. Wasn’t her pussy enough to make him stand up at attention?? She pouted when his hands softly stroked her cheeks before getting a firm grip on her jaw.

“What?” His brows rose.

“Am I not pretty?” She asked with a huff.

“Of course you are!” Daddy assured. She looked exceptionally in the dancer outfit, the golden make-up he loved, and the aroused look on her little cruel face.

“Then why didn’t you get hard sooner?” She demanded an answer.

His brows crossed. Without warning, he pressed the point between her jaw and ear, opening her mouth. His penis stuffed her mouth, passing the tonsils, and entered her throat. She gagged, but as she was bound, and he had full control of her mouth. She took it in, to the very balls. His trimmed, but thick pubic hairs tickle her nose.

“I ask the questions around here, missy.” He said with a grin. “Be careful for what you ask for and don’t push it. Because I have some other toys handy, the kind you’ll remember for a long time after we’re done.”

The look in her eyes could only mean _“How did you get your hands on so many toys?”_

“I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy…” He explained patiently, increasing the pace and force. 

Although she was good at deep-throating, she gagged and choked, her chin and neck were dripping slimy drool. Her eyes got watery, her make-up was now in a mess, and so was her hair. Although her husband abused her mouth, she grinded her tongue against his shaft, moaning and dripping from both ends; her mouth and pussy. The burning was now unbearable. She wanted him inside her swollen cunt! Now!!

“I know what you’re thinking.” He said with a soft smile. “You want daddy to do you, don’t you? I’ll take that groan as a yes.” His smile widened, exposing the sharp tips of his canines. “I already know what I’m going to do to you. And how I’m going to do it.” His wolfish grin gave her goose bumps.

She gurgled when his dick was pulled out. Farkas marched to the other end of the table and grabbed her ass. The basement did a spin, when Caye was turned over, the glass plug was now painfully filling her asshole. The knot on her hands twisted, but not hard enough to stop blood flow. Wasting no time on words, daddy bound her ankles separately and tied them to her wrists. The elf’s legs rose and spread, her ass and vagina were shamelessly exposed.

She cried when he fell on her, the table legs creaked with his weight crushing her petite frame. Her pussy was filled perfectly, the cervix was the limit.

“Was it worth the wait?” He asked, resting his forehead on hers, but not moving.

“Yes…!”

“Is daddy good to you, kitten?”

“The best!” She wailed, her hips jerked, pushing against his.

With a laugh, he kept her in place. He did a slow, lazy thrust. His lovely wedded literally cried, tears rolled from her eyes and sunk into her hair. The torture was unbearable.

“I’m a bit tired, you know.” He faked a yawn. “I think I’ll just rest like this…”

“Mercy!” She cried, interrupting him, but she didn’t care. “Have mercy on me and just fuck me already!!”

Her ribcage protested when Farkas smothered her with his bulk.

“I love you, woman!” He grunted hoarsely, before stuffing his tongue in her throat.

He pounded her pussy mercilessly, knowing she wanted it hard and rough, enough to make her scream. His hands on her hips were gripping hard, fighting her struggling. Caye almost lost her mind, feeling his jutting glans pumping her like a savage. This side of him, the side he showed only in bed or battle, she loved it as much as his usual calm self.

He felt her muscles tense around his throbbing cock, her sharp tongue fought his. He loved seeing her lose all her inhibition. He loved her smarts and integrity, but the woman behind the wits and manners was his, all and only his.

He could feel the plug as he kept thrusting, giving her no time to catch her breath. In this position he could feel her abdomen convulse and relax, his cock kept squeezing more and more wetness from within. She needn’t tell him how much she loved to be fucked by daddy.

He slid his tongue the length of her soft and hard palate before breaking their sloppy kiss. He marked the side of her neck with his teeth, she regretted she had her hands bound, because she’d dig them into his back, leaving red marks all over his pale skin.

“I can feel you’re almost there.” He muttered lazily, as if he wasn’t going to come himself. “You’re burning inside. And I want to flood you with my seed, love.”

“I want it in me.” His wife’s voice was barely a whisper. “So bad…! And I want it…” She was losing her senses. “Now! Ooh, now!!”

She screamed out his name, feeling her insides rip with a climax like never before. Farkas bit into her neck, the moment her cervix started rhythmically clench on his tip, he followed. He came, ejaculating with force and quantity to fill more than just one woman. Caye’s tight pussy overflew with his sperm, a large portion was quickly swallowed-up into her eager uterus.

For a second she lost track of reality, her head was light, her body heavy. She couldn’t control her spasms and moans, crying with relief and glee. Through thick mist, she heard him grunt with his face buried between her neck and shoulder. 

The basement was now quiet, only their breathing spoiled the silence. Their sweat mixed, the table was slippery with the fluids. The elf was numb under her man, her pussy still massaged his slowly shrinking member. This was it… this was what it meant to be truly happy with another.

“You okay?” He asked, his hair was tangled and loose.

“I’m afraid I might have died and am now in paradise.” She replied breathlessly.

“It’s not over yet.” He said with a sinister gleam.

With vigor, he got off her and reached for a green bottle on the nearby counter. The Dunmer noticed there were several other bottles of the same kind.

“Oh dear Gods…” She shuttered, as cum oozed from her worn out cunt. Those were stamina potions.

Farkas drank and wiped his mouth, staring at her predatorily, his cock was hardening again. Although the crown was red and bruised, it looked as if it hadn’t had enough. The potion made the veins darken and thicken.

He took another bottle and approached his defenseless prey. Caye knew he’s going to make her drink the potion one way or another, so she didn’t protest when he supported the back of her head and poured the drink into her mouth.

“The night is not over yet.” He said when the last drops were swallowed. “I’m going to keep coming inside you until we’re out of potions and you’re passed out.”

“Azura…!” Her black eyes widened.

“You’re going to call out every Divine and Daedra there is, dear.” He promised, kissing her damp forehead. “I’m going to get you pregnant tonight even if it kills me!”

Several hours later, with the assist of stamina potions, he managed to fill her up four more times; three in the pussy and one in her mouth. Though, he was merciful allowing short breaks. Between the second and third time he untied her and took the action to the soft rug that was now soaked with pussy juice, sperm and sweat.

“That ought to do it!” Farkas said cheerfully, pulling the plug out of her butt with a pop.

“Mmma…!” Caye wasn’t able to think, lest speak. Her body was now one lump of exhausted flesh, her insides were pulsing with satisfaction, grazed from the friction.

“You alright?” He asked concerned. She could only nod. “Did… Did I do good?” He asked the dreaded question.

“I love you with all my heart.” Was all she could say. “I want a baby. And a bath.” She added, half-asleep.

“We’ll have one. I’m sure of it.” Her love comforted. “Baby, I mean.”

This wasn’t the time to ask her further. Her blissful expression and glazed eyes were enough for an answer. They both needed sleep, a bath could wait. He gently held her and picked up, heading to their bedroom, where he had good drinks and food for the morning.

“You needn’t, really.” She sighed when he rested her on their bed.

“I do.” He protested, helping her get rid of the soaked and ripped outfit. “I’m going to be so tender and loving for the next days, you’ll want to divorce me.”

“Never!” She swore, letting him dress her in the practical linen nightshirt. “Everything was perfect tonight.” She praised with a smirk.

“Glad to hear. Though next time, you’re the top.” He conditioned, laying beside her. “Mistress…”

“Daddy…”


	7. Meanwhile in Another Dungeon

“You can still say no.” Vilkas offered, closing the door to his room.

“I’m not backing down.” Aela boasted.

She just got back from her hunt, and although weary from the trip, she decided to visit him this late at night.

“No, you never do…” He sighed. “Okay, you’ve asked for it. Strip.”

She slipped out of her favorite skimpy armor in a blink. Her knees were grazed and she had a red mark on her cheek, as if slapped by a branch. Other than that, she was blooming.

“Well?” She asked, presenting herself. “What do you think?”

“I saw you naked hundreds of times.” He replied, arranging his bed. He was still a bit sleepy, but his mind was clearing.

His room was clean and tidy as always. The Huntress was a bit disappointed. No chains, candles, or bizarre contraptions were laid out. Then again, she just woke him up, so maybe he had all the kinky goods hidden away for special occasions.

“I expected something else form your dungeon, you know.” She estimated, pacing around the room.

“My dungeon?” He raised a brow. “I’m not that pretentious, we don’t need all that dramatic setting. I want it nice and simple for your first time.”

“Right…” She snarled, leaning against the privacy screen he had at the foot of his bed. “How kind of you.”

“Look.” He rubbed the back of his head and yawned. “You’re not impressing anyone with the tough act. I’ve known you for years, so don’t waste time on trying to intimidate me.” He undressed in no hurry. “You came here, because you wanted to see for yourself how it’s like. Well, sorry to break the news to you, but it’s nothing what most people picture.”

“Oh? What is it about, then?”

“You and me.” He revealed calmly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“And what makes you think there is a you and me?” She crossed her arms defensively. 

“See, you’re already backing away.” Vilkas smirked. “As usual.”

“We mate and we fight together, what more could you want from me?”

“Your trust and honesty.” He answered bluntly.

“I trust you enough to let you lash me for fun tonight, isn’t that enough?”

“You really think it’s all about lashing you for fun and dressing in leather?” He shook his head in disbelief.

“Am I wrong?”

“Yes. But I confess… I’ve made mistakes in the past. Got the whole idea wrong, almost broke my sub…”

“Ever since Ria rejected you, she’s stronger and more confident.” Aela’s golden-green eyes were half-shut.

“Yes… I’ve underestimated her.” His thoughts drifted away. “She liked being controlled. I abused that privilege. I’ve learned better, but not before she broke a bottle over my head. Now she barely tolerates me.”

“Are you going to cry?” She faked concern, leaning forward.

“Master.” He corrected, getting in role. “That’s how you’re going to call me. Now come here.” He ordered, patting the mattress next to him.

Aela hesitantly sat at his side. Vilkas yawned again, but suddenly sprang up, stretched and approached a nearby shelf. He fumbled for something amongst an assorted mix of items. Finally, he got back to her with a coil of black rope and some leather cuffs.

“Oh… things are getting serious.”

“First warning.” He reprimanded coldly, kneeling before her.

He reached out for her foot. Aela bend back, letting him bite her ankle. His teeth sent shivers up her calf and thigh, evoking a pleasant tingling between her legs. He always had great technique, but at the same time was so selfish.

The cuffs closed around her ankles, connected with a loop. He methodically bound her feet together and advanced up, doing the same with the knees. Her legs were firmly, but comfortably tied together.

“Anxious?” Vilkas joked, resting on her lap.

“No… Master.” The Huntress said quickly, seeing his brows rise. 

“Good, good. We’re taking it nice and slow.”

“Ah, because I’m special?” She dared.

“No, because I know I’d lose my front teeth if I’d do something rash.” He said logically.

“You’re always so foreseeing.” She watched him work her wrists with a second pair of cuffs.

He nonchalantly pushed her on the sheets. Aela grunted and instinctively tensed to pounce, but he knew how to tie a knot. Whistling a tune, the warrior closed the second pair of cuffs on her wrists, then bound her hands to her hips and finally her elbows to her sides.

“Soon, you will spread your wings, my little caterpillar.” He taunted, laying her alongside the bed.

“Not funny… Ow!” She hissed, when he pinched her nipple. She struggled, but could only arch back.

“Sh… don’t make this difficult.” He said softly, enjoying his Shield-Sister squirm. 

She had pale freckles on her neckline and coral nipples. And a wonderfully proportional body. She was fit and snug in all the right places. Her womb had a soft, red bush he loved to come all over. He feasted his eyes on her frame, but the look on her face was the best part of the image.

He rested next to her and pulled closer, so that her head rested on his chest. He yawned and closed his eyes. It seemed that he wanted to go to sleep.

“Are you… going to do something?” She finally asked confused.

“Sh…!” He whispered, giving her a light slap on the butt. “Just enjoy the moment.”

Aela felt anxiety slowly creep up her throat. She tried to move, but the knots were impossible to slip out of. She could assume her bestial form, but that would only give him satisfaction. The bastard. They always did it roughly, fast and with no unnecessary chatter. What they were doing right now was nothing special, but made her edgy. This was just too… intimate. She was truly comfortable and honest only with Skjor, but he was dead.

He felt his Shield-Sister tense, cold sweat dampened her skin. A panic attack was imminent, this was the crucial moment; take control of her firmly, but without breaking her trust.

“Something wrong?”

“No.” She grunted.

“Don’t lie, Aela. Is there something wrong?” Vilkas insisted.

“I can’t move. I’m defenseless.”

“There’s just the two of us, nothing to be afraid about.” He assured.

“What if something would happen?” She retaliated. “I can’t do anything!”

“No, you can’t. It’s because I’m in charge. You don’t trust I’ll protect you?” He looked down on her strained face, green paint rubbed off her cheek and into his chest.

“Like I need anyone protecting me!” She bit her tongue too late.

“Just give it a chance.” He sighed resigned.

“Well… okay.” She agreed hesitantly. “Master…”

“I’ll never grow tired of hearing that.”

His heartbeat was regular and slow, his heart was strong and confident. Her own started to finally slow down its pace. The proud Huntress tried to relax, but she still didn’t trust the more vicious of the twins.

“You were always an ass.” She muttered. Even though she agreed to play the submissive role, she refused to lay passively.

“And you always bite.” He replied, lazily pinching and rolling her nipple.

“Are you going domesticate me?” She dared.

“No. Well, not all the way. You’d be boring if you’d lose your ferocity.”

“Was that a compliment?”

“You know, you’re a bit too chatty. Something must be drawing your attention away.” He fumbled under his pillow, remembering he had a silk blindfold underneath. 

“Hey!” She jerked away, with little success due to the ropes.

“You must really want me to discipline you…” He made a face, it was unclear whether it was a snarl or smirk.

“Ass!” Though Aela fought, she could do little. Her Shield-Brother covered her eyes in seconds.

“I also have a gag handy. Stop fighting or I’ll have to use it. And I’d like to avoid that, since I need your mouth.”

“For what?” She growled, trying to tilt her head back and peek from under the blindfold.

Vilkas got a good grip of her hair to keep her from peeking. He rubbed his rough cheek against hers, then ran the tip of his tongue between her parted lips.

“You be good, and I’ll be nice.” He muttered hoarsely into her ear. “Unless you don’t want me to be nice to you.”

She said nothing, licking off his saliva from her lips. He knew how to build up atmosphere, the fucker.

“I’m all yours, Master.” She finally gave in. He was surprised to hear arousal in her voice. 

She rested comfortably on her back, allowing Master to release her hair and get busy with fondling her breasts. 

“Here’s the deal. Since you’re a talkative one, you’ll keep talking, and I’ll keep doing what I’m doing. You go silent and I back away. Go.”

“You were an ass ever since we met. We were still whelps and the first thing you did was say I have no place in Jorrvaskir, because I’m a girl.” She started, making a pause to gasp, feeling his grip on her tits harder.

“Go on.” Vilkas said patiently, venturing lower. He slipped his tongue into her navel, she swayed from side to side. He couldn’t see, but he could bet she was biting her lip.

“I punched you in the nose. Then your brother, just to have you two sorted out immediately.”

“I remember.” He recalled. “You were always a feisty one.”

“We trained together, constantly competing.” She arched back, feeling his rough tongue go lower, but retreat the moment it met with the first of the red hairs.

“Yeah. Those were the days.” He joked, stroking her womb.

“Just lick me already!” Aela hissed.

“You’re smart enough to know you have no right to demand anything from me.” He sighed, wrapping a curl around his finger and tugging a bit.

“Please lick me, Master.” The Huntress begged with genuine strain. “I missed your tongue tasting my pussy.”

“Well, now!” He exclaimed with pleasant surprise. “Since you put it that way…”

She purred like a saber cat when his lips closed around the hood of her clitoris. He nibbled on it, until it got harder and bigger.

“Then we started hitting puberty… I was the last to undergo the transformation.” Aela bitterly reflected on the past. “Me, of all people! The Blood has been passed from mother to daughter for generations in my family! But I was the last to heed its call.”

“But once you did, you put on quite the performance.” He remembered, as if that faithful night was just yesterday.

He legs were tied together, so he could only reach her clitoris with his tongue. His hands, though…

“Wah!” She gasped, when he boldly shoved them inside her, her pussy was already getting wet, but not relaxed enough.

“Keep talking.” His hot breath was heard somewhere from above, close to her ear. “I love it when you have that tone.”

“When we were all adults I grew closer to Skjor. You and I drifted a bit apart.” She continued, the tale turned to the more personal, bitter path. “He’s dead now. Bravado killed him. That, and my sloppiness.”

He fingered her faster and rougher, but it was not from jealousy, nor spite. Her voice slightly shook; he didn’t want it to seem it was because of how personal her confession was.

“I’m not Skjor.” He said quietly.

“And you never will. And I don’t expect you to be.” She refuted, breathing deeply.

They were both proud and stubborn people, so they needn’t more words. It was their way of agreeing on an arrangement.

“Aaah!” She gnashed her teeth the moment he bend his fingertips. “That spot, right there. Ah…”

“I want to hear a name when you come. Any name that comes to your mind.” He whispered before biting her ear. “I needn’t hear more.”

“Then make me come!”

She had a powerful abdomen; her pussy could quiver with force no ordinary woman’s could. Her walls powerfully closed around his fingers the moment she climaxed. He grunted, but bit his tongue hearing her call out a name in carnal bliss. It was exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Ouch…!” He muttered, cracking his knuckles, then snapping his slippery fingers. “You almost broke them.”

“No one forced you to shove them in my twat.” Aela taunted, after the last electrifyingly pleasant sensation passed. “Untie me.”

“Not yet.” He refused with a grin, but took the blindfold off.

“Come on! You’re not going to pleasure yourself personally, are you?”

“Thanks, but I’m good.” He smiled almost innocently. “I got everything I need.”

“Vilkas…” Aela’s cheeks got red.

“Yes?”

“I really need to pee.” She confessed embarrassed, instantly killing the mood.


	8. Epilogue

“Farkas! Farkas!” There was a cry in the middle of the night.

“Mm…?” A brutal shake of the shoulder woke him from deep sleep. “What is it? Are you in labor?” He asked, suddenly staggered by one of his late-night fears. Not yet, it was too early!

“No! I’m not due in another month!” Caye assured, stroking her pronounced belly.

“Good, good…” He visibly calmed down. “What is it, then?” He asked tiredly.

“I’m hungry.” His wife confessed embarrassed. “Could you go down and get me something to eat?”

Cravings! He was told pregnant women were moody and crazy, but an elven pregnant woman was just too much, even for someone as patient as him. Caye drove him over the edge more than once with her whims and mood strokes. He just sucked it in and hoped everything will change once she gives birth. Even he knew how naive that was.

“Okay, sure. Anything in particular you’d want?” He inquired, rubbing his chin. 

“Is there some apple pie left?” She asked out loud. “Because I would love if you could heat up some for me.”

“Sure…” Farkas knew he might as well pack up and leave the house if he’d suggest she eats it cold.

“And a scoop of cream over it, please?” Her mouth was already watery.

“No problem.” He rested his feet on the floor. “Anything else?” He had no intention of making the trip twice.

“Hm… no, I don’t think… Wait!” She called out, when her husband was out of the bedroom. “Salted herring!”

“Are you sure?” He dared ask, looking back into the bedroom. “That’s bound to give you some nasty… Herring it is!” He said, seeing the tearful look on her face.

Caye made herself more comfortable and lit a lamp. She had no idea how much power being pregnant would give. And how pathetic it could also make her feel. People treated her more courteous, especially members of the elven community. Amongst Mer a pregnant woman was treated with the utmost respect, given how difficult it was for elves to reproduce.

She also found she was excused whenever she’d want to be alone or enjoy a nap. She was also excused to stuff her face with whatever she’d please. She gave up alcohol with little regrets, but her condition pushed her to experiment with new dishes and flavors. She would never suspect raw onion could taste as good as a ripe apple, or how well goat leg could go with berry glaze.

But there were also downsides. She was less agile than normal. With her swollen belly she found a task as simple as climbing the stairs to be quite the challenge. No more jumping from rooftop to rooftop or somersaults, she had to take it slow. There were times she felt so repulsed by herself, so damned useless and pathetic. At times like these, she preferred to be alone, wallowing in misery.

Her mood could shift from joyful to tearful in a second. Before pregnancy she couldn’t believe women were that unstable emotionally when with child. She was confident someone like her would never allow that, she was a spy, for Gods’ sake, not some lowly serf! She could control herself in every circumstance, a baby wouldn’t change that! Her integrity and resourcefulness were adamant.

Oh, how wrong she was. She barely recognized herself. And as embarrassing as it was, she was afraid of delivering. In her life she suffered all sorts of pain, but giving birth scared her stiff. The only fear she could compare, was the one she felt before summoning Odahviing and fighting Alduin.

She reached to the nightstand for a bottle of ointment. With difficulty she rolled her nightshirt up and poured the aromatic oil on her pronounced tummy. She spent a fortune on ingredients, balms and salves to pamper herself during this difficult time. She had a healthy dose of vanity, and she’d sooner go broke than have stretch marks. 

Rubbing her belly, she smiled feeling movement under her skin. She hoped for a girl. A smart young thing she could raise as an eloquent young lady. She snickered, realizing she already had plans for her progeny. By age seven learn the basic spells. By age twelve learn the basics of fencing. At the age of sixteen her daughter should decide which path she’ll choose; that of a scholar, mage or… as Farkas would never let it go… warrior.

Speaking of which, pregnancy had another interesting influence over her. She was hornier than ever.

Her love entered, carrying a platter with the tidbits she wanted. Without a word he placed it next to her, ignoring her glistening baby bump. All he wanted was sleep. 

Caye swallowed, eying the herring. That smell! Couldn’t he smell that stench?! Dear Divines, she felt sick. She covered her mouth, fighting nausea. 

“You okay?” Farkas asked with eyes closed.

“No.” She breathed with difficulty.

“What’s wrong?” He opened his eyes, raising on his elbow.

“I don’t want the fish anymore.” She confessed almost tearful.

With a sigh, he took the plate and left the room. Just one more month. One. More. Month. He poured himself a drink; ale. It was warm and barely tolerable, but there was nothing else to drink. He rubbed his face before going back up, knowing his lady didn’t like to be left alone for too long at night.

“I’m sorry.” She greeted him with her mouth full, some of the cream got on her chin.

“It’s alright.” He slipped under the covers.

“You’re so good to me.” Caye sighed, swallowing the last bite of her pie.

Farkas looked at her with half-shut eyes. Bah! She might be all sweet and cuddly now, but he was positive she’ll call him a bastard and worse names at least ten times tomorrow morning. 

“I’m here to make you happy.” He replied, not giving away how tired he was.

“Speaking of which…” She rolled closer to him.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep…” He stroked her belly with a yawn. “Maybe in the morning, okay?”

“It’s because I’m fat, isn’t it?” She asked with a frown.

“Please, not tonight…” He breathed. “You look amazing, but I’m tired.”

And it was the truth. She was more alluring than ever. Even though moody, with her back aching and her feet sore. She was now more curvaceous, blooming. Her breasts got larger, heavier. The areolas were darker, almost black. Her behind also got a bit bigger, more bouncy. Her belly was big and round, perfectly smooth. Inside was their child, a new life. A true miracle. Her pussy was more plump, the lips dark and swollen, almost constantly eager for some loving.

And she stopped disappearing to do her shady business, bless her condition! Still, she got more letters than normal, at least once a day a courier would arrive carrying or collecting correspondence. Regardless, it was better than having her travel and risk her health.

“But Daaadddyyyy!” She pouted.

“Love…” He abruptly sat up. “I am going to be someone’s daddy in a month, so don’t do that. It’s weird now.”

She giggled, her rounding bounced. This was a priceless sight.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized wiping the corner of her eye. “That was really funny.”

He grunted, resting back on the pillows. She needed them more and more with every day, the bed was more of a nest now. Caye lied at his side, her bump rested against his midsection. He could swear he felt movement under her skin. This was a bit strange, like there was already a third person in their bed.

“Can I at least give you a nice, slow massage?” She offered, snuggling her cheek against his chest.

“I thought ‘no’ means ‘no’…” He talked back, gently pressing his palm to her belly. “Fine, but no promises.”

“I’ll just massage you enough to feel nice. Either you’ll fall asleep relaxed or we can have some ‘us’ time.”

The elf reached under his pants and gently stroked his still slumbering shaft. Skillfully, she twisted her wrist and moved her hand up and down, teasing his member. It didn’t take long to respond, hardening and erecting. The skin covered and uncovered the glans, the friction slowly warded sleep away.

“I don’t know how you do it.” He shook his head, pushing the covers away.

“Ah… Your hand is cold!” She protested when he rubbed her vulva. But that didn’t stop her from continuing what she was doing.

“You’ll warm it up for me in a moment.” Was his reply.

To Oblivion with sleep! The moment he relaxed her womb enough to feel first drops of moist escaping her pussy, he knew he’ll come inside her tonight. He rubbed her clit with the back of his palm, pushing a finger inside. In a month their baby will come into the world through that entrance. The very thought was electrifying.

“No, you just rest and let me take care of everything.” Farkas said motioning away. Caye puffed when his cock slipped out of her grasp, just like a child whose favorite toy was taken away.

He supported her hips and put a pillow under her behind. Her pelvis rose, making it easier for him to rest on his knees between her thighs. She smiled at him, embracing her baby bump. The look on her face faded into bliss, and then she loudly yawned.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep now!” He said, wrapping his arms around her thighs.

“You’re going to have to hurry up, treasure.” His wife replied with a whimsical smirk.

“No, I want it nice and slow.” He refuted, pushing an inch inside.

She tensed, fearing the pressure on her bladder from both sides; him and the baby, might be too much. But everything was alright. Another inch followed, the tip passed her G-spot. Then another…

“Your navel is awfully funny.” Her husband tenderly noted, playing with the pronounced nub.

“Excuse me, but if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have a whole person growing inside of me.” She talked back, letting him enter her to the limits. 

“As I recall it was you who was all over me.”

“I was tied up.” She reminded.

But instead of engaging in a debate with her, Farkas nonchalantly kept pinching and rolling her navel, slowly fucking her insatiable vagina. The way her body reacted to his moves was mesmerizing. Her breasts bounced up and down, her nipples did their best to get his attention.

He reached out for them and cuddled, first gently, then more confidently. He wondered will they stay this full after she’s done nursing… 

“What the…?” He muttered, feeling wetness under his palms.

Caye froze, also feeling something strange around her areolas. When her husband took his hands away, they both saw droplets of liquid on her breasts. It was opaque white with a golden hue. 

“Is this supposed to happen?” He asked confused, stopping rocking his hips. He stared at his palms dumbfounded.

“I’m not sure… A healer told me sometimes some milk can be produced before delivery… But I’m not sure what that is… Azura, don’t do that!” She gasped, seeing him lick his palms.

“What? It’s yours, so I don’t find it gross or anything.” He calmed her down, savoring the new flavor.

“How does it taste?” She inquired a bit intrigued.

“A bit skim. You want a taste?” He suggested, cupping the sides of her breasts, so that the nipples almost touched each other.

“No! I was warned too much attention to my breasts wouldn’t do me any good. It might even rush the delivery.” She protested nervously.

“Damn…” Farkas released her tits. “What can I do, then?”

“Keep going.” The Dunmer pleaded softly, swaying her hips with him still inside. “I’ll come soon, but I want you to finish in my mouth. I love the way you taste.”

“Funny, because I love all your flavors.” 

She laid back, giving herself completely to her love. Gods, he could thrust so agonizingly slow and deep… only to suddenly do a series of quick, shallow jabs. Despite how small she was his shape and size were perfect. 

“Are you holding back?” He asked, noticing she’s been squirming for a longer time and biting her lip suggestively.

“No!” She quickly lied, but she wasn’t fooling him.

“Oh, no you don’t…!” He grunted offended, licking his fingers.

All he had to do was rub and squeeze her clit and slightly adjust the angle, hitting her most tender spot. Her pussy surrendered and was washed over by a deep, burning climax. Caye moaned, grabbing the trelliage above her head. Her vagina quivered, hot juices spilled out. Maybe it was his imagination, but she was more generous in squirting her dews whilst pregnant.

“Ah… Come here, please, I want you on my tongue!” She begged, her black eyes were still glazed with mindless bliss.

She needn’t ask twice. He swiftly got next to her head. She rested her cheek on his lap, whilst he quickly jerked his pulsating shaft. To heat things up, she stuck out her tongue and tapped his tip, nonchalantly stroking her belly.

“I can feel it move inside of me.” She said softly, feeling the baby kick.

That short sentence drove him over the edge. He ejaculated, surprised as much as her. She choked, but quickly tilted her head to fit the whole head in, swallowing gulps of his sperm. He sunk his hand in her red hair, the other he put next to her on her bump.

“You could have warned me…!” She gasped, after he was done shooting his load.

“I was caught off guard.” He grinned, finally collapsing next to her.

“Yum!” She snickered, licking off some of the semen that got on her cheek and neckline. Creamy and thick, no unpleasant aftertaste. He was healthy and strong, indeed.

“Your cravings are getting stranger and stranger, love.” He joked, trying to find his pants. “Hey?” He nudged her shoulder, surprised she didn’t have any smart retort.

She was asleep. Her slit was still wet and dripping, her belly shone from the oil, her wonderfully swollen pair heaved up and down.

With a laugh he rolled her nightshirt down and wiped some of the last drops of cum from the corner of her lips.


End file.
